


Overpowered

by Butterberg



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 如果他们的关系比电影中更加微妙。涉及狱警 / All Lex 严重ooc预警





	Overpowered

 

　　Slade承认自己喜欢看着Luthor穿着比身体大上一号的衬衫赤裸着白皙大腿走来走去，小家伙手里摇晃着盛满红酒的玻璃杯嘴里滔滔不绝地和他说着关于他们未来联盟的幻想。得了吧，Slade斜靠在床头戴眼罩时想，只要Luthor拿得出更多佣金，还必须是笔不小的数目——事实上，直到目前为止，他默认了Luthor用身体付款的恶趣味。

　　

　　他当然知道自己不是唯一一个和Luthor保持身体关系的人，他敏锐的直觉让他直到Luthor早已不是处子之身，Slade知道他和哥谭的蝙蝠睡过觉，他帮大都会的外星人口交，Slade知道他所有的淫乱经历，甚至对他豪宅下隐藏的满是情趣玩具的房间了如指掌。

　　

　　别误会。Slade发誓自己一开始对Luthor没兴趣，他喜欢那些拥有柔软乳房的女性，而不是面前撑不起一套完整西装的消瘦男人，他嫌恶他的笑声，厌倦他的喋喋不休。但Slade知道那副身体在床上有多销魂，知道稍加改造他可以变成一个怎样的荡妇。

　　

　　一切要从爱多管闲事的蝙蝠把Luther丢进监狱说起，他远在瑞士的银行账户里受到一笔巨额汇款，没有落款人的姓名，他花了不少时间才查寻到蛛丝马迹，而所有证据都指向了曾在大都会有过一面之缘的Lex Luthor。

　　

　　从海滨市飞往哥谭的途中他收到Lex新助理的邮件——希望您能保证整件事情的保密性，Mr.Luther不喜欢事情变得太过难堪。于是Slade选择在半夜前去拜访。

　　

　　这不是个好主意，老实说糟透了，光是看着那个红发男人给狱警们轮流口交就够他受的了。Slade坐在窗口静等一切结束，他看着那些紫红色的粗大性器在Lex合不拢的嘴里不停抽插，白色浊液混杂着唾液从嘴角低落，隔着一层铁栏杆挂着淫荡笑容的男人们轮流走上前抓住Lex的红色长发强迫他将自己的性器吞得更深，走廊里回荡着笑声，呜咽，声音，加重的呼吸和肉体碰撞发出的水声。

　　

　　Slade不确定Lex此时此刻的内心真实想法，他听见来自他的轻笑，看见他伸出手渴望地捧着粗大的性器像舔舐糖果一样用舌尖逗弄着尖端。接着微弱的灯光Slade觉得他能看清Lex绯红的双颊，眼睛里弥散的水雾，他知道等在后面想要发泄欲望的人还有更多，而夜晚还足够漫长。

　　

　　Slade给自己点了支雪茄，看着烟雾在自己周围缭绕，微末的星火点燃四周的黑暗，他时不时从窗口望向监狱里的淫乱景象，一个又一个任由欲望操纵的男人走上前将性器迫不及待地戳向Lex的嘴唇，脸颊，把他泛着水光的小嘴操得发肿，从下巴到脖颈，锁骨向下，橙色狱服，甚至是他两只已经发颤却还握紧栏杆的双手，似乎只要是Lex裸露出来的部位，他们都有办法用性器去逗弄达到高潮。

　　

　　也许是蝙蝠给他们下了死命令，他们没法打开牢门去撕开Lex的衣服进入他的身体，只能隔着最后的屏障获得仅有的快感。而Lex Luthor则见鬼地乐在其中。

　　

　　终于三个小时后宵禁的铃声响起，人群四散，留下那个头发上都满是男人精液的可怜玩物坐在地上，他用手背擦拭着嘴唇留下的痕迹，发出不屑的嗤笑，却突然转过头望向Slade藏身的黑暗角落。

　　

　　Slade听见Lex用沙哑的声音问他：“你还打算在哪儿看上多久。”

　　

　　那之后发生的事多少有些脱离了Slade的预想轨迹，他记不清是他先单手把那个轻得不行的小个子丢到角落里还是对方主动凑到了他的面前。

　　

　　他用手指逗弄Lex已经被操得红肿的嘴唇，粗暴地把已经干涸凝固的精液直接整片撕下，他听见Lex吃痛后倒吸凉气的声音，可他没什么好顾及的。Slade凑近Lex的耳边嘲讽地评论“你是个欠操的婊子，Luthor”。

　　

　　Slade想把他按在牢房冰冷的地面上操了一整夜，他想看着那个本以为自己处于上风的蠢小子脸上的表情由满不在乎变为惊恐，惊恐中夹杂着渴望。

　　

　　于是他怨我弓起腰，手像蛇一样迅速出击钳住了Lex来不及缩起的脚踝，将橙色裤腿撸上去。小腿光洁有力，足弓紧张地勾起。Lex另一脚很快踹了上来，被Slade捉住。Lex开始发抖。

　　

　　“不，Wilson，”Lex说，“松手。”

　　

　　Slade没回答，只是略微使劲往前压。Lex的后背撞上墙壁，“嘭”的一声，伴随着吃痛的吸气，Lex的双腿被Slade抓在了手里，身体被迫以尾椎骨为支点折叠为V形——

　　

　　就好像现在他们在Lex私人游轮的大床上这样，而他们也不过才离开夹板上的聚会几分钟。

　　

　　Lex徒劳地扭动脖子想要躲避Slade的亲吻，可是没用，他整个人都在Slade的掌控中。雇佣兵松开手将自己裤子一把拉下，暗红色的柱体在空气中一跳一跳，Lex下意识瑟缩了下，发出拒绝的“呜呜”声，Slade无视了他的声音，食指已经钻进了Lex粉色的小穴。漫不经心地开拓，没有一丝温柔。猛烈的疼痛让Lex无法再发声，Slade轻车熟路地戳按着肠肉中躲藏的开关——Lex猛烈地抽搐一下，不再挣扎了。

　　

　　Lex努力平复着呼吸，上身赤裸，黑色西装裤褪在膝盖处，下半身勃起着，身上泛红，这场景在昏暗的内室灯光衬托下活像一副情色油画，索多玛的一夜或是什么，Slade懒得去想。刚才在夹板上吸的烟在嘴里泛起苦味，Slade伸手抬起Lex紧致的屁股径直捅了进去。

　　

　　Lex发出一声闷哼，双手慌乱地揪着床垫，又因为抓不稳而不得不松开，找不到着力点。Slade没有给他适应的时间，继续自己的开拓，于是那声不成调的闷哼变成了一下又一下短促的喘息。

　　

　　“哈啊……别……Wilson……”

　　

　　Slade不喜欢怜悯，更何况他们只是维持身体关系的生意伙伴——抽插无情地开始。褶皱被迫撑开，触痛一阵一阵刺激着Lex的神经，他咬住下唇，几乎出血。Slade没有停下，甚至没有放慢动作。Lex双腿大张，膝盖被Slade握在手里，小腿伸直随着男人肆意的动作而剧烈摇晃。他知道面前的雇佣兵不喜欢遮住脸和嘴，他只能抓住床单才能确保自己不会被拽着向后滑去，被捅进最深处。

　　

　　随着肠液和血液的润滑，Slade的动作更加顺畅，Lex的穴道原本干涩而抗拒，现在开拓感逐渐成为了一种紧密的包裹。他们在适应对方，而Lex似乎先一步找到了某种生理以外的刺激，他不经意泄出的呻吟极尽享受。

　　

　　变态的家伙。Slade在面具下忍不住嘲笑。

　　

　　他没再收敛动作。从正面狠狠进攻几下后，Slade猛地抽出性器，用手将Lex翻过去。让下方的人背对着自己撅起屁股。

　　

　　“跪好。”他命令道，Lex顺从地照做。流出丝丝猩红血液的小穴还来不及闭合就被再次侵占。他操着Lex Luthor的动作就好像在操着一条狗，多讽刺。

　　

　　那一定很疼，Lex几乎跪不直，腿软了好几次，上半身早已贴在了床上直不起腰，Slade索性摁住他的后背固定好，方便自己全部埋入。Lex全盘接受了一切，他低声呻吟，哽咽，发出无意义的音节，却没有求饶，没有拒绝，没有说过一句停下。

　　

　　这是Slade和Luther的隐秘关系，他们决定保持下去。重逢的几天内他们更加肆无忌惮，从能够清楚看清周围海景的夹板，酒窖，餐厅，办公室，还有拥有双人床的Lex的卧室，他们能在一切你能想象得到想象不到的地方做爱，Slade懂得如何去克制自己的欲望，所以那需要Lex的取悦挑逗。

　　

　　以新联盟的名义——Slade希望Lex没有骗他。

　　

　　当主动权完全在Lex手里时，Slade能体会到不常有的乐趣。Lex会脱掉他的衣服，面具，眼罩，动作娴熟而轻捷，他只需要躺在那里，一个火热的身体就会靠上来尽可能地温暖他，将硬而甜美的乳交送进他的嘴里，随着他的吮吸低吟浅唱。

　　

　　而Slade也逐渐发现了Lex娴熟的口交技能，他知道怎么把自己舔硬，吞不进去的部分就用双手照拂，哭腔和窒息声是最好的催情剂。Lex总能精准地把握住高潮前的瞬间用力一吸，甚至会直视着Slade的双眼把精液一滴不剩地吞下再舔舔嘴唇，就好像吃到了什么美味，色情得要命。Slade不需要动一下，不需要说一声，Lex就会主动跨骑在他身上，撑着他的小腹动起来，根据他的呼吸调整速度和角度。

　　

　　闲暇时间里Lex向Slade分享自己对于新世界的构想，他西装革履地坐在Slade面前，身旁站着他的新助理，以飞快的语速描述着自己对于超人，或者说是Clark Kent的恨意。Slade百无聊赖地坐在栏杆上，只把他的话当作胡言乱语，他对氪星人没多少兴趣。

　　

　　“老Luthor都给他儿子灌输了什么思想，才把他变成现在这幅鬼样子，”Slade坐在餐厅吧台边喝酒，Lex的新助理只是笑而不语，“我怎么会傻到问你，你对他的了解程度还不如我——至少我知道那个变态怎样才会得到快感。”

　　

　　“Mr.Wilson，您也知道Mr.Luthor不喜欢别人对他的事评头论足，他的人生经历不会被所有人理解，而他所做的一切是为了人类的未来，一个由人类自己掌控决定的未来。”

　　

　　“小姑娘，你们期盼人类脱离秩序管控的想法幼稚又天真。人性自身存在劣根性，Luthor自以为能够抹去不平维护正义。而你以为我是因为认同你们的主张才答应和你们为伍？”那是因为你们能支付更高的佣金，还有你顶头上司的好屁股。Slade想着把酒杯放回吧台，重新将头罩戴上。

　　

　　重新回到甲板上，他看见Lex正拿着报纸站在船头，他听见Luthor半是兴奋半是恐惧地对他说“氪星之子复活了，他们组成了联盟”。

　　

　　“乌合之众。”Slade能感觉到空气凝固时自Lex身上散发出的那股渴望劲，他也知道Lex的视线一直停留在他身上，那让他明白Lex的渴望源于大都会的氪星人，而绝不是他。而被Lex隐藏在心底的恐惧他能够感受到，Lex希望他待在游轮上。

　　

　　Slade Wilson知道恐惧往往是脆弱时刻最棒的催情剂——当他完成任务又回到Luthor的游艇上时，那家伙正坐在沙发上看着他：“我们不应该开瓶香槟来庆祝吗？他回来了。”

　　

　　这也正是Slade所想的，他走上前从Lex手里接过酒瓶，他故意用还沾有温热血液的手套蹭过Lex的掌心。他注意到Lex西装下变得僵硬的身体，Lex脸上突然露出笑容：“你以为我会害怕。”

　　

　　Slade没有说话，他打开瓶盖，将透明冒泡的液体倒入酒杯中，昏暗灯光下原本浅色的液体显得浑浊，Slade看不出那里面有多少能够令人兴奋的成分夹杂。他听着Lex继续说：“你以为我像你可怜的小女儿一样，缺乏父爱，敏感又脆弱，因为害怕遭人报复而躲在衣柜里吓得发抖——”

　　

　　“你不该这么说的。”Slade打断了他的话，他抬起头直视Lex的眼睛，那双明明就充满了畏惧的眼睛。他会让年轻的Luthor为自己的话付出代价，也许他会打断他的腿，用刀刃划开他还布满情欲痕迹的皮肤，取出他的心脏。

　　

　　Lex往沙发上靠了靠，挥了挥手示意身后的保镖和助理离开。前雇佣兵额的视线没有从他身上离开，他把手搭在膝盖上，合上了十指，等待着Slade的下一个动作。

　　

　　Slade向前走了两步，伸手把手中还盛有香槟的酒杯砸向墙壁，玻璃碎裂迸发出的响声让Lex的身体不可抑制地抖动一下，又强装镇定将实现转回雇佣兵的脸上——他第一次看到来自丧钟发自心底的震怒，那带给了他几近老Luthor盛怒时的恐惧。然而这还不够，还差一些。

　　

　　“你要明白我和你变态父亲的区别在哪里，Luthor。我爱她，我愿意给她我的一切，而你不过是个可怜虫，你渴求老家伙最后的怜悯，可那从未被施舍在你身上，”Slade用手掐住Lex的脖颈将他固定在沙发和自己面前，在Lex耳朵一字一句压低音量说到，“我不是你父亲的替代品。”

　　

　　他听见Lex因为缺氧而挣扎的低吟，他只要再加重一些力道他就能看到Lex Luthor的尸体，但他松开了手，望着Lex虚脱地靠在沙发上，那双锐利的蓝眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他。那眼神让Slade觉得不适。

　　

　　“你想庆祝超人的回归是吗，那我们就来用最原始庆祝。”Slade说着走上前撕开了Lex为了今晚特地订制的新西装，白色衬衣，黑色领带，前一晚留下的一连串青紫色痕迹还没消去，Slade隔着手套捏住了Lex的乳尖。

　　

　　Lex凭借生理本能想要反抗，他的双手在Slade没多少用。双腿还没能伤到Slade，就被扒光了碍事的衣裤，海风和他赤裸的肌肤来了个亲密接触，Lex在Slade来之前喝了两杯，他可没喝香槟，几杯下肚的全是烈酒，这直接导致了他刚才的胡言乱语。

　　

　　Lex在头脑昏昏沉沉间想到甲板上装了多少大大小小的摄像头，他还来不及让安保室里的人滚开——真不赖，他即将当着一群人的面被这该死的雇佣兵操上一整晚了，也许这搜游轮还被人监控，活色生香的直播，性爱录像的主角是Lex Crop的总裁和臭名昭著的雇佣兵。

　　

　　但他不担心，就好像现在又给自己戴上面罩的男人正把那一瓶香槟往他身上倒那样，他知道丧钟会处理好一切，而那些知道今晚游轮上发生什么的人会命丧黄泉。想到这儿他便任由对方索取不再挣扎。

　　

　　酒液洒满了他的胸口，说着小腹向下流去，冰凉触感蔓延到了他最为敏感的大腿肌肤，Lex想要合拢双腿，Slade却强迫他的双腿保持大张的模样，命令他低下头看着液体流过他还已经半抬头的性器，在他的后穴出汇聚，而受到刺激的穴口一张一合，在液体刺激下散发诱人的光泽，活像饥渴的荡妇。

　　

　　“Lex Luthor，你就喜欢被粗糙的对待，这他妈才能封住你那张说不出好话的臭嘴。”Slade粗糙表面的手套就着酒液插进了Lex的身体，另一只手把剩下的香槟倒在了他头上，而那些洒在自己手上的液体则必须由Lex舔干净，Lex没有反抗，他顺从地阖上双眼伸出舌头舔舐着没有温度的手套，那上面不知道沾染了多少人的鲜血——但这让他们都感觉到了前所未有的快感。

　　

　　Lex睁开眼，他没法知道Slade面具下的表情，Slade的手指在开拓完成后离开了Lex的身体，而后穴空荡荡地渴望东西来填满，什么都好。Lex不再克制自己的呻吟，他向前倾身，进一步分开自己的双腿，性器已经完全挺立，透明的液体自尖端低落。

　　

　　Slade察觉到了他的意图，他却没有自己进入Lex身体的打算，一旁已经空了的酒瓶被他大力塞进了Lex的后穴。Lex的身体被突如其来的频繁刺激得低下头，他握住Slade手套的指尖在发颤，大口汲取新鲜空气却也没法让他的晕眩感停下。Slade的手握住酒瓶继续深入他的身体，看着他的穴口被越撑越大，却感受不到快感。

　　

　　“不……不是这样……”Lex哽咽着抗拒，Slade不予理睬，反而抓住他纤细的脚踝，强迫他双腿分得更开，他听见Lex因为畏惧身体被撕裂而发出的抽泣。不，那还撑不起抽泣，他还没看到Lex的眼泪。

　　

　　“噢，我忘了，甜心。你希望的是你还在哥谭监狱里的那种舒坦日子，每天都有那么多人前仆后继地想要操进你身体里的美好生活，最好他们能一起上，把你身上能填满的洞都灌满，也许我们完成这一票以后我还不会杀你。你听说过大西洋码头的妓院吗，我保证你会喜欢那里的。”Slade说话时取出的沾满粘稠液体的酒瓶又摔回了地上，他松开支撑Lex的手，看着后者像个破旧的性爱娃娃一样倒在沙发上喘息。

　　

　　这还算不上什么，他要让Lex Luthor提及他可怜的女儿而付出代价，Lex正处于释放欲望达到高潮的边缘，这才仅仅是开始。

　　

　　Slade用手抓起Lex的后颈强迫他跪在自己面前，身体仿佛被撕裂的疼痛让Lex无力反抗。这个角度进行表演刚刚好，他侧对着Slade，好让Slade能将前后都一览无余。Slade抓住他的手腕，下达命令：“开始吧。”

　　

　　Lex昏昏沉沉地将左手握上了自己的性器，右手向后探去，小心地朝臀缝里钻。

　　

　　“太慢了。”Slade又一次开口，Lex加快了动作，可仍达不到要求。Lex重重地抽噎了下，摩擦之下他的性器硬得发疼，所有知觉都集中在小腹之下，又酸又涨，根本无法同时顾及身后。到现在他的穴口才容纳了两根手指，还探得不够深。

　　

　　Slade失去了耐心。他一把握住Lex圈在性器上的手，带动着他迅速撸动起来，接着无情地抓住身后那只消极怠工的手，不由分说地摁着四个手指朝里面捅。动作失去了控制，性器在高速摩擦中小口流出白色浊液，后穴忍受着四根手指毫无章法的戳刺，比疼痛更难以忍受的是时不时隔靴搔痒般的酥麻。

　　

　　被自己的手前后夹击地操着，说不清是羞耻还是快感，Lex仰头，后颈呈现出诱人的弧度。他喘息，却吸入不了一丝空气。这还远远不够，他的肺像是要炸裂，就连哭叫也再发不出声。

　　

　　不知道过了多久，达到高潮的瞬间Lex哭了，不是身体逼出的生理泪水，而是真正的哭泣，伴随着断断续续的呜咽，这是之前从未有过的。Slade放缓了手中的动作——他心软了，这不应该，可他没有办法。Lex哭得像多年前那个被一个人丢下的孩子，眼泪哭花了脸，难看得要命却让人不忍心丢下不管。

　　

　　

　　

**“在这山上，万军之耶和华必为万民用肥甘设摆筵席，用陈酒和满髓的肥甘，并澄清的陈酒，设摆筵席。他又必在这山上除灭遮盖万民之物和遮蔽万国蒙脸的帕子。他已经吞灭死亡直到永远。主耶和华必擦去各人脸上的眼泪，又除掉普天下他百姓的耻辱，因为这是耶和华说的。”**

　　Fin.

　　

最后引文出自《旧约》。


End file.
